AU- Thieve and Villager
by Spah-CO-Fanfictional
Summary: This is the story that takes in an Island were a Village had the best Thieve in all history! Two villagers decided to go and settle things once in for all but something weird happens to a one villager with the Thieve. Mordeson Human.


AU-Thieve and villager (Mordeson)

Capter 1

In a lost Island, there was a small poor village that in there, it lived the best thieve at all history! Nobody knew who he was or whats his name, so people would call him the Villager-Thieve! Everybody was disgusted at him, since he always steal everybody stuff and destroy everything like what was outside (ex: Flower pots, tents, cars, bycicles etc.) or even what's inside the houses! People thought he would be a wizard for having such amazing skills of thieves! Nobody knew how he stoll them! It was ether day or night he would steal, so the villagers would be nervous, expeccially for their children! There was even one time that the Thieve stoll in front of the villager without him even seeing! Nobody knows were he lives and why he steal from such a village that was no money, but people say he lives in the forest next to the village. Not even one single person could go into the forest with the nervous in their bloods from the Thieve.

One day at sun set, the Thieve was on a villager roof sitting, what it seem like resting, and some people could finally, from all these years see him. He was wearing a black carnival mask, so nobody knew how was his eyes. His hair was grey and purple, and had a not notice bear. He heard a long black shirt with a red dark vest. His pants were long and black and his shoes were casual black. Two officers men came to the scene that was surronding by all the villagers! Their were arguiring and showing fists to the Thieve, that from some reason.. he smiled.

"Who are you?! Show yourself you disgusting Thieve!" said one of the officers with a gun pointing at the mysterious thieve that was just standing there, silent, like in a cold night, just silent.

"You dirt-bag! Say something or your going to get it!" said a small poor villager while the other villagers shake fists furious.

The small Thieve smiled and shaked head, amusing. With that the Thieve just disappears in front of the villagers eyes! Everybody got socked just seeing that! Did he just disappear?! How wierd...

Meanwhile, a tall young villager, in his 20's, name Mordecai was watching the scene in his own house away. He had blu and black hair, blu sweater, black pants and tennis. He felt wierd when he saw the older Thieve. He couldn't help it but smile. He was so brave and... mysterious. He didnt care what the other villagers see in him. He bet in real life that Thieve was just a person that was difficults to know what to do in life or is afraid.

"Oh man... How i wish to meet him.." said him in his thought, smiling. "It would be the best moment of my life!" But then he snapped from daydreaming, when somebody call him.

"Mordecai! Dude! Dude!" Mordecai look around and saw another young small villager also in his 20's with brown hair, brown t-shirt, black pants and tennis. It seems it was his best friend, Rigby, running to him, with it seems, exited.

"Oh, hi Rigby... whats up?" Mordecai wasn't that exited what was his best friend going to say.

"Dude! Did you saw that?! The Villager-Thieve finally came! Man, i can't wait for the villagers to rip his throat out!" Rigby rubbed his hands together like in a typical 'bad guy' movie.

Mordecai just stare at his young friend shocked. What the hell?! Is he insane!? But then again, he is against the Thieve like everybody else!

"Dude, thats gross! Their maybe just going to hang him by the neck... like we always do... but why are you so happy? Nobody will ever catch him! The cops are too lazy to even catch that fat bandid" He chuckled a bit.

"Pfff... your just saying that cuz your still not a victim of that guy! I was robbed last night, bro! He stole my pillow man!" He cross his arms, pounting. "I had to put my head on the FRIKING matress! Its so uncomfortable, dude!"

"What? Are you serious?!" Mordecai laughed amused at his friend's suffer. It just seem so hilarious and dumb! Rigby got upset and started punching weak at his tall friend in the stomach.

"STOP TALKING!" He kept punching mad, but that made Mordecai laugh more, now at his friend's weak punches.

"Ahaha, now c'mon dude! Are you serious? Are you sure you didn't lost your pillow? Maybe its under the bed." said Mordecai shrugging, while still smiling.

"What?! Why would you say that, man?! I look every where in the morning! " Rigby started getting upset at his friend and Mordecai made a grin at him.

"Cuz i don't think the Thieve would like to rob something so stupid! A pillow? Really?" He crossed his arms serious. "He would all ready steal your dumb 'charity' money." He actually laughed at it, because that money was more for those dumb toys.

"Look who's talking! Your just protecting that Thieve!" He made a evil smile to Mordecai while crossing his arms realing 'mmm~ mmm~" over and over what made Mordecai upset.

"What?! Dude take that back! I'm not protecting that guy!" He blushed a bit giving a death stare to Rigby wich made the small villager laugh more.

"Awww! If you like that Thieve so much, why won't you marry him, dude?! ahah.. OUCH!" He felt a strong punch in his arm thanks to Mordecai, wich it made him whinne rubbing his arm in pain. "Dude, why did you do that?!"

"So you could stop acting like a kid! Whats your problem, Rigby?! I'm not gay!" He was still blushing mad.

"Pfff, yeah right..." He was still rubbing his arm in pain.

"Dude, you know it! If you start annoying me, this will get to you!" He shows his fist in the air so Rigby could see it very clear, and that made the younger sigh mad.

"Fine, fine... I'll be quiet..."

"Uhhh~! Mordecai! Rigby!" a old jolly villager went to them waving.

He had white hair, white mustahe, a white shirt with a black vest, black pants and casual shoes. It was Pops! The nicest old guy in the Village because he gives lollipops to the children so some kids would call him 'The Candy Seller'. He knew Mordecai and Rigby because they would work for the elder man in the house. Mordecai actually has happy to see Pops, as friendly as ever!.. but also because Ribgy has being a jackass.

"Pops! Whats up? Need any help with the house or somethin'?" Mordecai smiled to Pops crossing arms.

"Urgh! No more cleaning! Its so boring..." Rigby groaned rubbing his eyes down, bored. Mordecai stared at him, mad, and punched his arm, making the smaller younger whinne in pain again.

"Well, actually I was here, because of the Thieve! And i could hear you two gentlemen talking about it!" Pops got hands together smiling.

"Ohhh.. but how did you..?" Mordecai stopped talking, and remember. That guy maybe old, but his ears are amazing!

"Well, Pops! Me and Mordo-Baby here, were talking that we, people, could catch that guy and rip his throat out! but! Mordecai says that its impossible since the cops can't catch that fat bandid. What do you think?" Rigby was making alot of movements in the arms, and when he talked about Mordecai he made a serious face.

Mordecai just wanted to punch the crap out of him, but he waited for Pops asnwer.

"Well... Mordecai as a point... If they can't catch the lowest badid in the village, so how can then catch the Villager-Thieve? But then again, the Thieve needs to be captured fast! He is the reason why my house is destroyed." He made a sad voice, looking down.

"What?! That guy is the reason why i clean?! Oh thats it! I'm going to the forest and kick his ass!" He walked away to his house mad. Mordecai couldn't help it but laugh.

"Yeah, good luck dude! You will never catch him! And one last thing, the last guy that pass that forest, ALIVE, had nothing but his underwear!"

"Uh... but Rigby! You can maybe never get out of there alive!" Pops got in fear looking to the smaller younger. Rigby stopped walking and made a face to Mordecai that made him, shiver.

"Thats why your comming with me, man!" He pointed to Mordecai and himself, but Mordecai just cross his arms, shaking head.

"Pfff.. No way, dude. Your by your own." Mordecai was still staring at Rigby but then he actually got in his thought's. It has probaly his only chance he was going to see the Thieve so close. He wanted to know so badly who he has! But then he snapped when he felt his leg grabbed and looked down, to a crying Rigby on the floor.

"Common man! I don't want to go alone! Please man! Help me out! I need your help! Your my best friend! Do me this solid! Do it for the bros! FOR THE BROS!" He shakes his leg crying. Mordecai could't help it but smile. Man... how did i ended up being friends with this guy...?

"Urgh, fine, you big baby! I'll go with you... but then you have to do me a solid, capiche?" He smiled soft and that made Rigby jump up happy, and run to his house while he screamed. "Dude! Meet me at the entrance of the Village in 2 hours! I'm gonna pack!" Mordecai watched him and rolls eyes.

"Fine! But you will do my solid, right?!" He sighed watching him leave without an answer. "Urgh! God dammit, Ribgy..."

"But Mordecai, are you sure you and Rigby can go? Its not good at all and I can go with you two so you and Rigby can be safe! It is a jolly bad show! Jolly bad show!" said a worried face Pops. Mordecai stared at the Elder and patted Pops shoulder, smiling.

"Relax Pops. We're gonna be fine! Besides, its best you go to your house and rest! We can deal with everything!" Mordecai smiled more. "We can clean the mess from the Thieve at ya place later!"

"Oh... all right! I trust you two! Good luck with your search, Mordecai!" Pops smiled, waving to Mordecai, while he starts walking away.

Mordecai waved back and sighed. If he was going to the forest with Rigby, its best he knew what kind a dangerous stuff can happened in that crazy place so he had no choise but to go to Skips, the best builder of the town and who knows the village better, including, the forest.


End file.
